yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 032
！ エンタメデュエルショー！！ | romaji = Nessen! Entame Dyueru Shō!! | japanese translated = White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show | episode number = 32 | japanese air date = November 16, 2014 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Hirota Mitsutaka | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Yuya Kawamura }} "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show" is the thirty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 16, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Shingo Shingo Normal Summons "Yosenju Kama 1" (1600/500). As it was Normal Summoned, he activates its effect, which lets him Normal Summon another "Yosenju" monster, except "Kama 1". He Normal Summons "Yosenju Kama 2" (1800/200). As it was Normal Summoned, he activates its effect, which also lets him Normal Summon another "Yosenju" monster, except "Kama 2". He Normal Summons "Yosenju Kama 3" (1500/800). As three "Yosenju" monsters were Summoned, "Yosen Training Grounds" gains three Yosen Counters via its own effect (Yosen Counter 2 → 5). Shingo then activates the Pendulum effect of "Yosenju Shinchu R", since he has a "Yosenju" card in his other Pendulum Zone; he increases its Pendulum Scale to 11 ("Shinchu R" Scale 5 → 11) until the End Phase, though he can only Special Summon "Yosenju" monsters this turn. Shingo Pendulum Summons "Mayosenju Daibak" (3000/300) from his hand in Attack Position (Yosen Counter 5 → 6). Shingo activates the effect of "Daibak", letting him return up to two cards on the field to their owner's hand. He targets Yuya's two Set cards and because he controls "Daibak", the effect of "Yosen Realm Whirlwind" returns the cards to Yuya's Deck instead. One of Yuya's Set cards was "Nameless", which activates when it leaves the field. It changes the card names of all cards Shingo controls to "Nameless" until the End Phase. "Daibak" attacks directly, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Great Escape", which ends the Battle Phase. Shingo activates the effect of "Yosen Training Grounds", removing three Yosen Counters (Yosen Counter 6 → 3) to add a "Yosenju" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds a second copy of "Kama 3". During the End Phase, the effects of all four "Yosenju" monsters return themselves to the hand. However, since they have no names this turn, the effect of "Yosen Realm Whirlwind" returns them to the Deck instead. In addition, "Yosen Tornado" cannot activate and since a "Yosenju" monster was not returned to the hand this turn, the second effect of "Yosen Tornado" destroys it. Turn 7: Yuya As neither player controls a monster, Yuya Special Summons "Performapal Drumming Kong" (1600/900) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect by reducing its Level by 1 (Level 5 → 4). "Drumming Kong" attacks directly, but Shingo activates the effect of the "Yosenju Oyamabiko" in his hand as a direct attack was declared. He may send another "Yosenju" monster in his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon it. He sends a second copy of "Oyamabiko" to Special Summon the first (Yosen Counter 3 → 4). Its ATK and DEF become equal to to the ATK of the monster it is battling (1600/1600). As a monster he controls is battling, Yuya activates the effect of "Drumming Kong", increasing the ATK of his monster by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase ("Drumming Kong" 1600 → 2200). "Drumming Kong" attacks and destroys "Oyamabiko" (Shingo 2000 → 1400). Turn 8: Shingo Shingo activates the effect of "Yosen Training Grounds", removing three Yosen Counters (Yosen Counter 4 → 1) to add "Mayosenju Daibak" from his Deck to his hand. Shingo Pendulum Summons "Kama 3" (1500/800) and "Kama 1" (1600/800) from his hand in Attack Position (Yosen Counter 1 → 2). Shingo activates the effect of "Kama 1", letting him return a card his opponent controls to the hand. He targets "Drumming Kong", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Transparent", preventing "Drumming Kong" from being targeted by his opponent's card effects this turn. Shingo Tributes "Kama 3" and "Kama 1" to Tribute Summon "Daibak" (3000/300) (Yosen Counter 2 → 3). "Daibak" attacks "Drumming Kong", but Yuya activates the effect of "Drumming Kong", increasing its ATK by 600 (1600 → 2200) until the End Phase. "Drumming Kong" is destroyed (Yuya 2200 → 1400) and sent to the Extra Deck as it is a Pendulum Monster. Turn 9: Yuya Yuya draws and activates "Magician's Card". As it is the only card in his hand and he controls no other cards, he draws one card for each card his opponent controls. However, he must reveal them to his opponent and all cards he controls will be banished at the end of this turn. Yuya draws and reveals "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer", "Performapal Trump Witch", "Timegazer Magician", "Performapal Turn Toad" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya places "Timegazer Magician" (Pendulum Scale: 8) in the left Pendulum Zone and "Trump Witch" (Pendulum Scale: 4) in the right one. Yuya Pendulums Summons "Drumming Kong" (1600/900) from his Extra Deck and "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Daibak", with Yuya activating the effect of "Drumming Kong", increasing the ATK of his battling monster by 600 until the End Phase ("Odd-Eyes" 2500 → 3100). Shingo activates the Pendulum effect of "Yosenju Shinchu L" as a "Yosenju" monster he controls would be destroyed by battle. He can destroy "Shinchu L" instead, but the effect of "Odd-Eyes" still inflicts double the battle damage since "Daibak" is a Level 5 or higher monster (Shingo 1400 → 1200). Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of "Trump Witch", letting him use monsters he controls as Fusion Material Monsters to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster. He fuses "Odd-Eyes" with "Drumming Kong" to Fusion Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Beast-Eyes" attacks "Daibak", which would destroy both monsters, with Yuya and Shingo both finding and activating Action Cards. Shingo activates the Action Card, "Great Fire Cannon" as a monster he controls destroyed an opponent's monster by battle. This lets him inflict damage to his opponent equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster. Yuya activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing the destruction of a monster he controls by battle and halving the battle damage from battles involving it. Therefore, only "Daibak" is destroyed. As "Beast-Eyes" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Shingo equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type monster used as its Fusion Material, meaning 1600 (Shingo 1200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview